


Behind The Music

by SwinneyTheGypsy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Sex, Bodyguard Derek, Declarations Of Love, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Uses His Words, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Human Derek Hale, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mental Abuse, POV Alternating, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Rich Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Singer Stiles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is self destructive, Travel, Vacation, not real slow, sterek, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwinneyTheGypsy/pseuds/SwinneyTheGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a pop singer who let the industry destroy him. Derek saves him from the industry and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a movie called “Beyond The Lights”. This movie isn't out yet but I saw the preview of it and fell in love with it. Then I just decided to write a Sterek based off of what I saw in the previews. 
> 
> I don't know much about the music industry but I did a little research and went off of what I saw on the show “Behind The Music”, (hence the title) for things that popstars tend to go through and all that. 
> 
> Also you should check the tags because there will be things that might be triggers for some people.  
> there is some traveling in this fic & I have not been to any of these places so I was just using google to make it seem as realistic as possible. 
> 
> Nevertheless I hope you all like it and I don't make you cry too much lol :)

 

Stiles , or Stylezz (the name his management decided for him to go by), was an international pop sensation. He was almost as well known as Beyoncé and that was something very hard to achieve but somehow he got there. 

 

Stiles began singing when he was 10 years old and got discovered by a major record label when he was only 16. They found him through his popular youtube channel. Now at the age of 23, he has everything anyone could dream of. 

 

But just like the old saying goes, Money is the root of all evil. Money can't buy you happiness. Now Stiles was extremely grateful to be so blessed, but everything has a price. He never wanted to sing pop music or dye his hair blue or purple , like the label made him do. He didn't want to date and then become engaged to amazingly beautiful supermodel, Lydia Martin ; that the label set him up with. He never wanted to become one of those people who let money change them, but yet he did. He swore that he would never do hard drugs, but now he finds himself seeking it out more then food. Stiles says the drugs are worth dying over because either way, you'll never feel the pain. 

 

Stiles was just down right unhappy and everyone knew it. His label knew it, his management knew it, and even his friends knew it. Everyone saw him spiraling out of control but no one did anything. 

 

And that's how he found himself sitting on the balcony railing of his hotel room in Beacon Hills, his hometown. Stiles came back to finally visit his dad and his bestfriend but that didn't go over well. Now he's drunk out of his mind and staring down at all the cars whizzing by. All the beautiful people, probably leaving beautiful places and are on their way to their beautiful homes and beautiful families. 

 

Stiles wasn't contemplating suicide. No he wasn't trying to make a decision on whether he live or died. That decision had already been made a long time ago, but it was all just a matter of perfect timing. 

 

~

 

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing! Get down from there !”, Kali said from inside of the hotel room. 

“Come enjoy the view with me Kali, its soooooo pretty”, I heard myself say. I had drank so much that I didn't even have control over my own mouth. It was like my brain was moving too slow and couldn't catch up. 

“Stiles! Im serious! Get down from there before someone sees you! ”, Kali shouted at me again. But I was too far gone to care. 

“Oh yes the label would love that! INTERNATIONAL POP SENSATION JUMPS TO HIS DEATH, CHECK OUT THE GRUESOME PHOTOS. Ha ha, I can just see how angry Deucalion would be”.

“Stiles please don't do this. You've worked too hard to give it away”. She kept talking but I tuned her out because I knew she was all talk. She didn't care about me, she only cared about herself and all the money I brought in. 

It had only been about 10 minutes of me sitting and drinking, and laughing to myself at the people below; when I heard an unfamiliar voice. 

“Excuse me sir”, it said. 

“What do you want? ”.

“Well I just wanted to know what you were laughing at”, it answered. The voice was deep but smooth. It was calming but it put me on edge. It reminded me of hot chocolate. Like if hot chocolate could talk, I imagine it would sound like this man's voice. 

“That isn't gonna get him down from there! ”, I heard Kali yell at the man, whoever he was. He probably was the police or something. 

“Ma'am , I need you to stay calm and go back inside the room please”. I didn't hear anything from Kali so she must have followed his directions.

“Sir, are you okay? ”, the voice asked. Then I began to cry and not the silent kind of crying. The kind of crying you do when you've just had enough. The kind of crying you do when you've been in battle for so long, lost so much, and when it was your time to go; someone finally asked you if you were okay. When it was too late, somebody finally decided to give a fuck. The sobs sounded as if it had been forced out of me. Like I had finally exploded, my body had finally had enough. 

“Sir? ”

“Its Stiles, my name is Stiles”, I said between sobs. 

“Okay Stiles, can you look at me for a sec? Just look at me”, hot chocolate said. I slowly turned and saw that he wasn't hot chocolate at all. This man was a glass of water on a hot day, coffee when you woke up 20 minutes late, tea when you're sick, and then some. I noticed that he was wearing a Beacon Hills Deputy uniform and that brought the world of hurt back. And I didn't want to look at him anymore and I didn't want to be alive anymore. 

I slowly turned back around, took one last look at the cars driving past, and wiped the tears off my face. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and then I pushed off the balcony. 

“No, wait! ”, is what I heard before he caught me. He had one of my arms and I was dangling with my eyes closed, trying to figure out why the hell he didn't just let me fall. “Hey look at me. Please just look at me”, he said. I opened my eyes & looked into into his. Its been a while, since someone looked at me like I mattered. “Its okay, I see you. I see you, I see you”, he whispered before pulling me up into his arms. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are contemplating suicide, please don't go through with it. Just as Winston Churchill said: “If you're going through hell, keep going”. I have been in that boat where I wanted to end my life but I found someone to talk to. I reckon you do the same. If you don't have friends or if you aren't close to your family, then you can talk to your school guidance counselor. Or even call a suicide hotline. Just please don't go through it. I promise you, one day it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“What you did yesterday was completely irresponsible & embarrassing to this company! You are lucky that the officer signed a contract saying he wouldn't tell anyone about your little fun time on the balcony!”, Deucalion shouted at me. He had my whole management team in a meeting talking about my actions last night & they all looked more afraid than I was. “You are so goddamn selfish. I take you from nothing & give you everything! Then you decide to just give it all away. You are the most ungrateful popstar I've ever had on this label!”. Yet I knew, like everyone else knew, Deucalion would never fire me. I brought in too much money for him to just throw me away. “You will be doing extra work before your little vacation. Im talking dates with Lydia, interviews, party appearances, CD signings, the whole goddamn works! Do you understand me?”.

“Yes, I understand Deucalion”, I said in an even tone. I learned a long time ago not to trust these people & not to let them know what you're feeling. 

“Great”, he said clapping his hands cheerfully. “You guys get everything set up & let me talk to our little Stylezz here alone. Close the door on your way out”. He waited until Kali, Ennis, & the twins all filed out before coming to stand in front of me. He leaned against the conference table & stared down at me for what seemed like an entire hour. But I stared up at him with a smooth expression on my face. One I had to learn to master at 18. “Now Stiles, I know that things are stressful. But you really didn't try to kill yourself right honey?”, he said with a dark look in his eyes. 

“No, I would never leave you Duec. I was just drunk”, I said letting a small fake smile form on my lips. 

“Good. Now come give me that pretty little mouth of yours. I've been staring at it the entire meeting”, he growled before manhandling my face in front of his crotch. 

 

Each time I tried to tell myself that this man obviously loves me, he just has a sucky way of showing it. I keep telling myself that loving him back was okay. I don't know how long my heart can lie to my brain before it catches on. 

~

 

My attempt at suicide had been in March and it was now early June, which meant time for my vacation. But throughout the months, hot chocolate stayed in the back of my mind. Every night I dreamt of him and his arms around me. I dreamt of his awakening voice saying “I see you”, over and over again. Eventually I got tired of it and decided to call my management team in for a meeting. 

 

“Okay so you all know that I had a near death experience a couple months back ”, I began keeping my tone even and pretending the event was insignificant. They all nodded their heads except for Deucalion, who was studying my every move. “Well now that I'm going to be traveling, I thought it would be a very good idea to hire the officer that saved me as my personal bodygaurd”, I finished waiting for their replies. They all obviously turned to Deucalion for his input. 

“Why him?”, he simply asked. 

“Well my father obviously must have trusted him if he sent that officer to my rescue. And its not like he's going to be the only body guard there, but it will be smarter to have someone a little more hands on since I'm going to be in other countries and things”. Everyone just continued to look back and forth between Deucalion and I. But I wasn't backing down, I wanted this. And for some reason, I felt like I needed it. 

“Will you all excuse Stylezz and I for a second?”. Which everyone knew was code for: the meeting is over, now get the fuck out. He came up to me and pressed me up against the door after everyone left. 

“Are you hiding something from me? ”, he asked watching my face. 

“No”, I said breaking out into one of my fake smiles. I've been doing them so much, I'm pretty damn sure they look genuine by now. “Just admit that its a good idea Deuc. He saved me once from being stupid, maybe he can do it again”.

“You should be going on this trip with Lydia. You two ARE engaged”, he said while wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“You and I both know thats only for show. But I don't understand why you can't join me on my trip”, I whispered jutting my bottom lip out. 

“I told you, we can publicly be together after the falling out of the engagement Stylezz”.

“Whatever. . . So is it a yes or a no? ”, I asked looking up at him through my eyelashes. 

“We'll fly you down to Beacon Hills and you will give him a proper interview. If he isn't a suitable body guard, then I will find some one that can do the job. Thats how it supposed to be anyways”.

“Fine Duec", I said rolling my eyes. He grabbed my jaw a little too roughly and his eyes got dark and angry. 

“No its not fine. Do you understand me? ”, he demanded. 

“Yes I understand Deuc. But please stop, you're hurting me”, I said grimacing through the pain. His angry expression slowly dissolved and he pulled his fingers away from my face. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean it”, he replied with no sincerity in his voice at all. 

“Yeah I know Deuc”. He never meant it, but these ‘accidents’ always happened. And I always had to put on a brave face and pretend that it didn't bother me. 

~

It felt like my heart would beat out of my chest before hot chocolate got there. I really needed to learn this guy's name because calling him hot chocolate in my head for the past three months was starting to get pathetic. 

And if I was calling him hot chocolate, he probably was calling me all kinds of names. First impressions were important, and I must have made quite the impression that night. But I guess now wasn't the time to regret attempting suicide in front of tall, tan, and handsome man because their was a knock at the door. I managed to make it to the door only banging my shin once. 

“Please come in”, I said when I opened the door. I was careful to avoid his eyes because I was afraid he was judging me. “Uhm you can sit anywhere you like”.

"Thats okay, I'll stand. I was told you wanted to meet with me? ”, he replied while watching me cautiously. 

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about a job opportunity. Mr ?”. I plopped down on the bed trying to act nonchalant but my palms immediately started sweating. 

“Hale, Derek Hale”, he said to me as if I should have known all along. But I didn't associate senior Hottie Hale, with my hot chocolate rescuer. Nevertheless I had to remain calm so I could fan girl about him later. 

“Oh thats right, we went to high school together? But you were a senior when I was a freshmen. Anyways I just wanted to thank you for what you did that night”.

“You don't have to thank me for anything Mr.Stilinski, I was just doing my job”.

“Mr.Stilinski is my dad”, I said scrunching up my face. “Just call me Stiles man. Well this job offer… I was wondering if you would be interested in being my personal body guard for my vacation? You would wear regular clothes & stuff and I guess hang out as if we were friends. But you'd really be there to protect me and stuff”. He tilted his head to the side as if he were thinking it over and I took the opportunity to let my eyes rome over his body. The uniform hugged tightly around his torso and it was short sleeved so it exposed his strong arms. He had big hands that I always admired when we were younger. Now that we were adults, I not only admired them but I lusted after them. He probably could lift me up easily and put my back against-

“Well your offer kind of took me off guard a little”, he began startling me out of my thoughts. I had to rub my sweaty palms on the bed and pretend I was just rubbing some crumbs on the floor. “But I imagine I would be paid quite a lot and although we never hung out much, we could find a way to make it work. However I do have one question for you”.

“And what is that Deputy Hale? ”, I asked running my hands through my hair. 

“Why me? You could have asked anyone. I know your management team could have found someone more qualified. What exactly do you need protecting from”, he asked taking a step towards me where I was seated on the bed. Immediately I deflated, and my whole demeanor changed. My back slouched and I felt tears welling up in my eyes so I put my head down. If I was going to have him go on this trip with me, then we had to trust each other and we had to tell each other the truth.

“Well you were there the first time. Even though it was your job, but you were still there. And I just thought maybe- well I mean, I would like it if you would continue to be there. And if you could protect me, from myself… ”, I trailed off. I wiped my eyes before lifting my head and looking around the room, obviously avoiding his eyes. He took the chair away from the desk in the hotel room and placed it in front of me and then sat down. 

“Stiles, look at me please”. Although we grew up in the same town, I had just crushed on him from afar. So we never got a chance to know each other. But I felt like he knew me, like he knew every single thing I've ever been through. I felt like he knew me and I could trust him with anything. So I found myself meeting his eyes and letting the silent tears fall. “I'm in. I don't know what you're going through or what drove you to that balcony, but I'm in. You can trust me and I will protect you… Even from yourself”.

“Okay”, I said nodding my head & wiping away the tears. He patted me on the knee and made his way toward the door. “Wait, can I ask you something before you leave? ”.

“You can ask me anything Stiles”, he said genuinely. 

“That night on the balcony, you were saying 'I see you'. So tell me what is it that you see? ”. Half his face quirked up in a small smile and it made my heart flutter like a goddamn butterfly. 

“I saw everything, but I saw you. . . Inside and out, I saw you”, he said before turning to leave. 

I shook my head and then went to get a beer out of the mini bar because from the moment he stepped inside the room, I knew I was in too deep. I was already head over heels for the guy, and Deucalion was gonna kill me. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also , idk why but this is the third story I've written & just like the other 2; serenading is involved.

I arrived on the jet with a bundle of energy. I was finally going to get away and be able to breathe and just think. Hopefully this trip would help me find myself. 

 

“Well someone is a bundle of energy today”, Derek said as I plopped down next to him. “I'm sorry is this your seat or something? I could sit with the other three body guards if you want”. I snorted at the worried look on his face. God, he was so fucking adorable. 

“Dude, its fine. I could sit any where I want, but I want to sit with you. So just chill out and don't freak out about it”, I replied beaming at him. 

“Oh okay, well this is a nice plane”, he said awkwardly. 

“Thanks I guess. But its not mine, its Deucalion's”, I replied bitterly. Deuc had been a complete ass to me from the moment I decided that Derek was a suitable match to be my personal body guard. “You met him and my management team right? ”.

“Yeah they're all really intense. Im surprised they aren't coming with you”.

“They aren't my parents Derek”, I said rolling my eyes. “Its nice to see you in regular clothes”. He was wearing a gray v neck (that had to be a size too small because it hugged his body like another layer of skin), black jeans & high top tennis shoes. “You look younger like this”.

“So are you saying I look old in my uniform?”, he asked with a smirk. 

“Not at all”, I replied leaning in towards him. “You wear your uniform well Mr.Hale”. The tips of his ears went pink and he cleared his throat.

“I'm even more surprised that your fiancée isn't going on this vacation with you. You're gonna be gone a while and this just seems like something to experience with your significant other”. And way to kill the mood. I groaned and slouched back in my chair. 

“You shouldn't believe everything you hear Derek”.

“What's that supposed to mean? ”.

“Nothing Derek, nothing at all. . . How about you tell me about the grown up Derek. Because I just know of the teenage Derek”, I said trying to change the subject. 

“Well there isn't much to say. After highschool I went into the marines and managed to become a sergeant. I was stationed in Afghanistan and did three tours. But I'd rather not talk about that. Um I came back two years ago and at first it was kind of hard. But I had the support of the town, my therapist, and my family, so it was easier to get back to normal. Then last year in November, your Dad offered me a job and I took it. . . He's a good man”.

“Who? ”

“Your Dad. He really cares about you Stiles. He made me promise to keep you safe”.

“Yeah could we not talk about him right now. I'm kind of tired”. I said reclining my chair back, and closing my eyes. I didn't want to talk about my father because I had failed him as a son. 

“Yeah sure whatever you want Stiles. You're the boss”, I heard Derek mutter. And that was the problem. I was trying to turn our relationship into something impossible. I had way too much baggage and he probably wouldn't be able to handle it all. I was beyond damaged goods and we would never work. But that doesn't mean I have to stop trying. I want something good in my life and I feel like Derek could be that something. 

~

“Is there a reason you're on this vacation alone Mr.Stilinski?”, Derek asked as he scoped out my room in the Hassler Penthouse. 

“Dudeee stop calling me that. And we are not in mission impossible so stop acting like a spy or something”. I was still fully clothed but sprawled out on my bed in the master bedroom. My management team are complete assholes but they always pick the best hotels. 

“I'm supposed to do my best to keep you safe Stiles. And I'm just saying, I thought your personal assistant Aiden or Ethan, whichever one, would at least come with you”, he said continuing to check out my room and move things around. 

“Derek I am a fully grown adult man. I don't need to have my entire team with me everywhere I go. And Aiden's my assistant and his brother, Ethan, is my stylist. But anyways this vacation isn't for them. Its for me”. 

“Is this your first vacation alone or something? ”, he asked coming to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Yeah. My career started booming when I was 18 and I was extremely focused, I didn't want to be just a one hit wonder ya know? So I worked my ass off and if I traveled, it was for work. So this vacation just gives me time to travel and actually enjoy myself for once”. I heard Derek snort and I looked up at him and glared. “What now? ”.

“Its just funny that you talk about it like a business man. I mean shouldn't this be something you enjoy doing? Like actually love and have fun doing? ”, he said looking at me with every bit of seriousness in the universe on his face. 

“Dude I love what I do”, I scoffed. 

“Yeah okay Stiles. . . Can I ask you something else? ”.

“Sure, go ahead”.

“Is Ethan the reason why you always wear such tight clothes? ”, he asked with a hint of a smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes. 

“So are you saying I'm incapable of choosing my own clothing? ”

“No, but you can't actually like wearing all that leather and skin tight jeans”, he replied chuckling. Now that was a sound I would love to hear more often, even if he was laughing at me. 

“Yeah laugh all you want Mr.ICanWearAnythingAndStillLookHot. These skintight jeans make my ass look AMAZING”, I said wiggling my eyebrows. 

“Yeah you do have a point there”, Derek said laughing and smirking at me when I started to blush. Was he flirting with me or just being playful? I shook my head and stood up off the bed. 

“So you know you're in the guest bedroom right? I um wanted to have you close so yeah”, I said as I went through my luggage. 

“Yeah this place is basically a house. There's a goddamn living room and a fully equipped kitchen Stiles! ”.

“I know Derek”. He was so cute when he got excited. 

“I didn't even bring enough clothes to fill the closet in my room. They even have a staff room and a surveillance system”.

“Well thats interesting”.

“Yeah, whats on the agenda today?”

“Nothing, today is lazy day. Tomorrow we can be the annoying tourists in Italy. But now I'm going to take a shower, you're welcome to join me if you like”, I called over my shoulder as I made my way to the bathroom. 

“Oh, there's no need. They have another master bathroom AND a guest bathroom”, he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. “I'm going to go let the other body guards know about your plans”.

“Yeah you do that”, I yelled from inside if the bathroom. And I'll just masturbate to your stubble and bunny teeth like a fucking creep. 

~

~

Italy was not what I expected it to be. Everything just seemed so surreal and different. The only time I went to other countries were for tours or of I wanted a photo or video shoot at a specific location. But I was actually enjoying myself. Not many people recognized me because I dished my pop star clothes for regular ones and if they did recognize me, my security swarmed around me like bees. 

Experiencing Italy with Derek was something I was not expecting. A part of me would have never thought that he would have agreed to the job. But the fact that he did agree gave me hope that he must gave saw something in me that night. Something that no one else sees and I want to find out what it is. Because I saw something in him too. I saw some one that could finally put up with me, someone that could finally love me despite all the horrible things I do. 

~

“Stiles, Ennis just emailed me”, Derek said walking into my room fully dressed and awake. 

“Dudee what time is it? Why are you up so early”, I grumbled from under my covers. 

“Its 10:03 Stiles, you need to get up”.

“Ughhhh , what did Ennis want anyway? ”

“He emailed me your workout plan. He wants me to try to get you to complete these exercises so that you stay in shape. Apparently Deucalion is worried that you'll eat too much or something and gain a few pounds”. I threw the covers off my face and glared at the phone in his hand. 

“Fuck Duecalion and fuck Ennis okay? They always want to control everything I do”.

“Well someone's not a morning person”, Derek sing songed. And that had to be the most amazing sound I ever heard, it was better than his laughed. 

“Whatever Mr.Stubble. Now what should we do today? I got a list full of tourists things I wanna do before I get sick of this place and go on to the next country”. 

“Stiles do you have any friends? ”, Derek asked out of the clear fucking blue. 

“Why do you ask that? ”.

“Well I'm just trying to figure out why I'm being paid so much. I mean im getting a full vacation out of this. And you don't have to pay me to be your friend Stiles, because you're pretty cool for a rich person”.

“Derek I'm not paying you to be my friend. I'm paying you for being an awesome human being”. I replied and he rolled his eyes but his ears went pink again so I knew he was a little pleased. “And to answer your question, yes I do have friends. But you're the only one that wants to put up with me”.

“Why don't your friends want to put up with you? ”, he asked confused. I sighed and glanced at the clock. I guess it was story time. 

“Lay down Derek, its story time”, I said patting the spot next to me. 

“Um I'm not sure that's entirely appropriate Stiles”.

“Fine whatever”. There was an awkward beat of silence between us before Derek laid back on the bed next to where I was sitting cross legged. I thank whatever God was watching us, because Derek's his white t shirt rode up a little as he lay back, because those abs were sculpted. And I had new material to jack off to tonight. “So once upon a time there were two boys who were more than best friends. They were basically brothers. But then they both got their big break one day. And they kinda drifted apart. So they don't really talk anymore”.

“Are you talking about Scott, the rookie who plays for the dodgers? He comes into town a lot. Your Dad & I have lunch with him sometimes. They talk about you a lot ”.

“Yeah, idk. I guess you can say I let the fame get to me and I was a complete dick to him and my Dad. That's um, probably why he didn't wanna see me when I came back in March. And why he sent you to the hotel that night. . .”, I trailed off in a whisper. Derek immediately sat up on the bed and he looked kind of disappointed in me and I started to cry because it reminded me too much of my father. 

“Stiles, you can't possibly believe that. Your father loves you. The only reason he didn't come that night because he thought you were going on a drunk rampage and he didn't want to see you that way. He never thought that you would be on that balcony trying to take your own life. He loves you Stiles”.

“But I completely changed”, I said in a sob that shook my entire body. “He and Scott were all I had left, and I treated them like shit. I treated them like scum and they kept putting up with me”. Once I went into hysterics with my crying, Derek just grabbed me up and pulled me into his lap like it was the most natural thing to do in the world. He wrapped me in his arms and rubbed my back as I cried and talked. “I became a horrible dark person when my mother died. I just shut everyone out and did everything my management team said. I hurt my family Derek and I just want them to know how sorry I am. I just want to stop fucking things up. Thats why i came back but my Dad was so angry that he didn't want to see me”. I clung to his shirt and cried. 

“Stiles its okay. I understand. You never wanted to disappoint them. You never wanted to hurt them but you did and you feel horrible about it. But I know for a fact that they love you Stiles. And if you try your hardest, I'm sure they'll forgive you. Its gonna be okay Stiles. Everything's gonna work out. I know it is”.

Derek held me until I cried all my strength out and then let me nap afterwards. And when I woke up he was there with a fond smile on his face. 

“I like your bed head”,he said through his smile. “How bout we go take a trip down Venice's Grand Canal? ”.

~

“Derek, I dont think this is a good idea. I mean what if the gondola flips over and I drown. Or you drown, or the gondolier guy drowns! Then what are we gonna do! We're just be gonna dead & we still haven't seen the Eiffel Tower yet !”.

“Stiles calm down, you're gonna be okay”, Derek said chuckling and shaking his head at me. He was already standing in the gondola and was waiting for me to step aboard. The other 3 body guards were standing around pretending to be tourists and my favorite bodyguard (obviously Derek) had his hand out waiting for me to grow some balls. “Get on the boat Stiles”.

“Fine”, I muttered while taking his hand and cautiously stepping onto the boat. “But if I die, its gonna be all your fault”.

“Yes I know, just sit down Stiles”. We sat down and got comfortable then the gondolier guy started stirring the boat away from the dock using the oar. 

“You two are very nice couple”, he said smiling with a heavy italian accent. 

“Thank you”, I replied beaming at him and taking Derek's hand before he could protest. Derek just raised his eyebrows at me and threw his arms over my shoulder. “Oh put them furry monsters down Derek, I'm not really engaged anyway”. His eyebrows raised higher at that & I didn't think that was possible. 

“We're talking about this later Stiles”.

“Mhmm”, I said while rolling my eyes. I turned my head to take in the view. 

“Well since we're supposed to be together and all. You should sing me a song. That would be very romantic”, Derek whispered in my ear. I felt his breath ghost against my skin and I fought back a shiver. Yeah, he was definitely flirting and he let me cry on him earlier; so he must like me! But cool it Stilinski, play it cool. 

“Okay”, I replied calmly turning back towards him.

“Stiles I was just kidding, you don't have to. It was just a -”.

“Shut up , I'm trying to think of the lyrics”. I grabbed his hand and squeezed a little. Then looked into his eyes and began to serenade him in a whisper: 

“ _Sick of waking up in darkness_

_When the sky is always painted blue_

_There's a method to my madness_

_It's clear that you don't have a clue_

 

_I've been waiting for an answer_

_Because I built this bed for two_

_I'm just waiting on your answer_

_I built this bed for me and you_

_Could you see that I am yours?_

_So will you be my life support?_

_You're my life support_

_You're my life support_ ”. The gondolier was smiling at us and Derek's ears were completely red and he looked like he was fighting a smile. 

“You didn't have to do that”, he whispered. 

“I didn't but I did”, I said shrugging my shoulders. “So how was it? ”.

“Beautiful, it was beautiful Stiles. You have a beautiful voice”.

“Thank you”. Now I was the one blushing. 

~

After the gondola ride we went to go see the Colosseum and the Roman Forum and then back to the hotel. 

“Stiles we're having this conversation now”, I heard Derek say from somewhere in my room. 

“Ughhh , you sound like my Dad. Can we just not and say we did? ”, I said from my hiding spot under the covers. Derek pulled the covers off me and threw them on the floor. Well this would have been better if sexy times were about to happen. “Dude, no fair! You're stronger than me”.

“What do you mean you're not really engaged Stiles? ”, Derek asked crossing his arms. This is the first time he's ever looked like an actual body guard. 

“Fine, since you must know everything… ”.

“I'm waiting Stiles”.

“Its just a publicity stunt”, I mumbled looking everywhere but at him. 

“What was that? I don't think I heard you? ”.

“Its just a publicity stunt Derek! My image & Lydia's image are complete opposites, so our managers thought it would broaden our fan base. Because ya know, everybody loves the whole ‘opposites attract thing'”.

“Why the hell would you pretend to be engaged! ”, he yelled. 

“It was Kali & Deucalion's idea okay! I don't need you judging me Derek! ”, I shouted back hopping off the bed. 

“So you really do everything your management tells you? You need to think for yourself Stiles”.

“Look, whats done is done. And its not like we're gonna get married or anything. We're gonna find some way to break it off eventually”.

“Then what? You two are just going to finish living your lives and live off of each other's fame. How can you play people like that? ”. He was mad. No more than mad, he was angry. Angry & disappointed. 

“Well me & Duecalion were going to. . .”, I didn't finish. I had forgot all about Duecalion and our fucked up relationship. 

“You and Duecalion were going to what? ”. Silence. I didn't say anything, I just sat down on the edge of my bed. “Please don't tell me your screwing the head of the label Stiles! ”. And again silence. “Do you… Do you love him? ”.

“I don't know ”, I whispered. 

“You don't know. Wow just wow”.

“Derek, I'm sorry okay. I just don't know. You were just there one night-”.

“No screw you Stiles! I'm not your knight in shining armor and you just can't play with my fucking feelings. I feel something for you and you know it!”.

“Derek I'm sorry. I really am! Please”, I begged but it was too late. He was already done with me.

“I don't want your apology Stiles”, he said and then walked out of the room. 

 

After that I just ate some hotel food and then I called Lydia, and silently cried to her for hours.

~

Things between Derek and I were strictly professional. He always called me sir or boss and didn't enter my room without knocking. He didn't even touch me anymore. Nevertheless, he accompanied through my tourism of Italy until I just said fuck and decided that I wanted to go to Egypt. I needed some sort of spiritual awakening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Stiles sangs to Derek is Life Support by Sam Smith


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING/SPOILER ALERT: In this chapter Stiles tells Derek about him getting raped. You could skip this chapter if its a trigger for you. However this chapter is sort of a breakthrough for them.  
> Its starts with: Okay so everyone knew my mom was sick for a while.  
> Ends with: No! I was scared okay!

 

~

 

“Sir may I ask why you decided to come to Egypt? ”, Derek asked in his professional voice. He had been calling me sir or boss and he literally kept me at an arm's length. He made sure not to stand too close to me and he didn't come in my room. He would stand outside my door or sit in the living room area until I was ready to go. It literally made my stomach churn and I wanted to throw up. I just wanted him so bad and I didn't know why. I barely knew him but I wanted him, I wanted to be with him and I wanted him to want me. Just the way he looked at me made me feel like I was a freshman in high school again, crushing on the hot senior. And I looooved that feeling. But I didn't like the feeling of not being able to talk to him anymore. So I decided that although I wanted more than just friendship, I would take what I could get. 

“Derek pleaseee stop. I said I was sorry okay. Please, we can just be friends. I don't need anything more. But I need you, please Derek”, I begged. He was in my room scoping it out again & his face was stuck in a sour expression. He looked like he didn't know if he wanted to punch me or hug me but then his expression softened and he let out a huge sigh. 

“Stiles whatever you were planning, just wasn't okay. You didn't think about how this whole mess would make me feel. You were being selfish Stiles. This whole situation is completely fucked up”.

“I know and I'm sorry. But I need a friend, please Derek. I just want things to go back to how they were”. Of course I wanted more, I had fallen for him that night I jumped and he caught me. I had fallen for him and it didn't hit me until everything changed and it hurt. I just wanted my hot chocolate back. Even though I don't want to be just friends, Derek's right about this situation being fucked up. 

“Fine Stiles, fine. But we're friends, JUST FRIENDS”. My face cracked into a broad smile and I ran and hugged him. 

“I knew you missed me! ”.

“Whatever Stiles”, he said gruffly but he wrapped his arms around my back anyway. 

“This is just so amazing ya know? Like there were people with out the resources we have now but they still managed to survive. We're so blessed man but if the world went to shit, we would all be fucked. Because we don't know how to survive without electricity and things ya know”. We were at the Egyptian Museum in Cairo, and I was utterly amazed at all the things we were seeing. I stopped my blabbering and looked up at Derek. He was just staring at me. He was staring at me the way I was staring at all the artifacts. Part of me wanted to blush but the other wanted to cry because I knew that Derek would never go above friendship with me. “What? ”.

“Nothing”, he shook his head. “Its just nice seeing you, just being you I guess”.

“What do you mean? ”, I asked moving on to the next exhibit. 

“Idk. Its just nice seeing you being Stiles. You're not wearing your pop star clothes and you just seem so at ease. Just being yourself and not what the world wants you to be. Its just nice”. We didn't talk about it anymore than that. But he was making it harder to be ‘just friends’. There isn't many people out there that like you for being yourself. But I had found someone and did what I do best. I fucked it up. 

~

 

“What is it now Stiles? ”, Lydia said from over the phone. She was in Paris for a fashion show. I was back in the hotel room and Derek had gone to the hotel's gym. But he got one of the bodyguards to sit in the hotel room with me. I had locked myself in the master bedroom and told him I needed some alone time. 

“Its everything Lydia, literally everything. But is this bad timing? ”.

“No not really, but you only have a half hour. So make it quick”.

“Okay, so Derek and I are better”.

“Thats good so what's the problem? ”.

“The problem is I'm selfish and his friendship should be enough but its not Lydia! I love him and I want to see if we could actually be something. We went to go see the Pyramids of Giza & the  Egyptian Museum in cairo today. He kept looking at me like I was the 8th wonder of the world Lydia! I'm in so deep. You should have seen how the sun beat down on his skin Lydia. He looked like he belonged there, like a goddamn King of Egypt. He's so fucking beautiful, inside and out. ”

“Are you sure you're not just exagerating again Stiles? You always had such nice things to say about Duecalion. ”

“Lydia we both know that was poor judgement on my part. I think I'm in love with this guy but I've never felt this way before. Its scary. I just hope he's not another Duec. ”

She sighed, “Stiles I know how you feel about this guy, but you went about it the wrong way. So now you're going to have to show him that you're trustworthy. And more importantly, you need to end this thing with Deucalion. And we're gonna end our engagement soon, because I want you to be happy”.

“But I'm afraid Lyds and are we really ending this engagement just for my benefit? Have you met someone? ”

“Yes I've met someone & no you cannot know who it is. But you need to man up and let this guy know how you feel and end things with Duecalion. ”

“Fineeee Lydia. Its not like I have anything to lose. ”

“Thats the spirit. But I've gotta go now. Take care of yourself Stiles”

“You too Lyds. ”

 

~

~

 

“So whats the plan for today”, Derek said hopping on my bed like an over sized teenager. 

“Why do you always wake up at the ass crack of dawn Derek? ”, I cracked one eye open at him and he literally took my breathe away. Like I seriously forgot how to breathe. 

“Stiles whats wrong? Why are you changing colors? ”. He sat me up and patted my back. “Breathe Stiles. Its okay just breathe”. The second time he patted my back, I coughed out a ragged breath. “Goddamit, you scared the shit out of me Stiles! Does this happen often? ”.

“No”, I said panting. “You just take my breath away”.

“Oh my god. You're such an idiot”. But he was blushing.

“Its not my fault, maybe you shouldn't wear tight v neck shirts around me! I'm pretty sure us mere mortals would rather not see how well your stomach is defined. Seriously dude, is that a 20 pack? ”

“There's no such thing Stiles”, he replied rolling his eyes fondly. “Anyways get up loser, we're going diving”.

“Dude! Was that a Mean Girls reference? Oh my god, I didn't even know you knew much pop culture! ”.

“Its one of my favorite movies Stiles. Now get up so we can get going”. He waltzed out the room looking like a greek god. And yes I did enjoy the view of his cargo shorts gripping his ass. 

 

~

 

“I can't believe you actually wanna do this”, I huffed. We were getting suited up to go diving and Derek was just a bundle of excitement. 

“Stiles, you're going to be okay. Its going to be fun. I know you didn't come to Egypt just to sit in the hotel room the whole time”. I rolled my eyes and focused on not freaking out. I didn't wanna be a total spaz & besides. He was right, I should enjoy Egypt. 

 

It actually turned out to be an exciting experience. Derek was even bold enough to pet a sting ray. But I almost shit my pants like 3 times because we were surrounded by fish and I felt like they were gonna eat us for imposing on their homes. All in all , it was fun. And although I was terrified, I would do it all again just to see Derek look so happy the way he did underwater. 

 

~

“I told you it would be fun”, Derek said setting his plate to the side. I had finished my food a half hour ago, but Derek ate all prissy and slow and neat. 

“Yeah Yeah”, I was laying on the bed rubbing my full stomach. 

“When I was in the service, we didn't get to do much sight seeing ya know? ”. Woaaah did Derek just say ‘ya know’? Omg he's using my lingo ! I'm rubbing off on him. But instead of bringing it up, I just nodded my head and let him continue. Play it cool Stilinski. “Like on the brochures and commercials, they make it seem so beautiful and honorable. And I mean don't get me wrong, it is am honor to serve for your country. But they never talk about the serious stuff. They never talk about the horrible things you're gonna see, the things you're gonna have to do, the horrible things you're going to experience. They don't say anything about how its going to change you”.

“Did it change you? ”, I asked sitting up. I was eager to learn new things about him even if it was a dark moment in his past. 

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure you remember how I was growing up. Just a happy kid and all with no worries, just loving life. I was a regular high school senior, just waiting until graduation so i could go to college and have all the freedom I've ever wanted. Then one day I was at the gym and I was working out really hard, then this guy started chatting me up about the different branches of the army. Long story short, I became a marine. And I saw some really horrible things Stiles. Things that I don't want to tell you because I know the nightmares you'll have. When I came back, I was just different. Man I was so screwed up Stiles. My twin sister Laura came to surprise me and i attacked her Stiles... After that my family had a hard time being around me and I never left my house. I was just paranoid and terrified all the time”. I reached over and grabbed both of his hands. 

“Look at me Der”. He looked up with tears in his eyes. “You don't have to go back okay. You have so much support. I will do whatever I can to make sure that you don't go back to that dark place Derek. I'm here for you. ”

“I know Stiles. I just wish some one would have told me about how it was going to change me. I've heard of so many soldiers who've lost their minds. But I just thought I was above it all, I thought that I wouldn't end up like them” 

“Believe me Derek, I know. I know how you feel. ”

“What do you mean?”, he asked wiping the tears away from his eyes. 

“Look at me Derek. I'm the stereotypical popstar. I let the fame change me. I'm an alcoholic drug addict Derek. I was just like you, I thought I was above it all.”

“I didn't know you had a drug problem Stiles. Your father never told me that. Do you need help? ”.

I shook my head, “No, this vacation is basically my rehab. I've been fully clean for about a month. Its hard, but I'm getting there. And my um, my Dad doesn't know about the drugs. No kne really knows, Duecalion keeps it under wraps”. He stared at me for a second, mulling something over. Then he grabbed me up and put me in his lap. “Now i know this isn't very platonic but i just need you to know something okay?”. I nodded my head, still shocked that i was sitting in his lap again. “Stiles you can tell me anything. You can always come to me and no matter what, I'll be there okay? ”. We were chest to chest but there was nothing sexual about it. He was just being Derek, just being my chocolate. 

“What if its something really bad Derek. Something I've never told anyone”. I can't believe I was even thinking about telling him my darkest secret. 

“Stiles you can trust me. I… I really-”. He blew out a hard frustrated breath. “Fuck it”, he said placing his hands on either side of my face. “I love you Stiles. There I said it, I love you. I'm in love with you, I love you. I love you, Stiles Stilinski. Not Stylezz, the international pop star. I really care about you okay. So you can tell me anything. I trust you and I want you to trust me. ”

“You love me? ”, I asked looking up at him in disbelief. He blushed and rolled his eyes. 

“Yes Stiles. But can we please talk about me declaring my love later”. Derek actually loved me. He loved me although I almost committed suicide, he loved me although I was an alcoholic drug addict. He loved me when he only knew the dark parts about me. And that has to be the best love there is. For someone to love you even when they know where your demons hide and they know all about the skeletons in your closet. Derek loved me even though I was probably more screwed up then he is, and that gave me the courage to open up to him a little more. 

“Fine”, I took a deep breath and dropped my eyes. This was gonna be hard to say. I've done my best to keep this all buried and I told myself I was gonna take this to my grave. But not anymore. I can't keep harboring these bad memories. “Okay so everyone knew my mom was sick for a while. And any free time I had, I spent it with her at the hospital. She would always say how proud she was that I was making my dreams a reality. She was so full of life, even in her last days. She knew she was dying but she still kept a positive attitude even until her heart stopped beating”. I took another deep breath and started silently crying. Derek rubbed my back,consoling me. “Well, the morning of my 18th birthday, she passed away and that night I had my first shot of tequila. Then I just kept drinking. I even showed up to her funeral hung over and reeking of alcohol. My Dad and Scott were so upset with me. They tried to talk to me about it and they tried to smother me with love, but I just pushed everyone away. Then Scott's mom started trying to help me with my dependance on alcohol and I was so in denial about it. I was so angry because i didn't believe i had a problem and I just wanted to drink. It made the pain go away. So I decided to get an apartment in L.A. I stayed in the studio most of the time, drinking and writing”. This was the part that I never told anyone. This was the hardest thing to talk about. “On my 19th birthday, I just decided to stay home and get shit faced drunk. I couldn't even think about celebrating knowing my mother died on this day. I was only about three drinks in when Deucalion knocked on the door. And he was saying he came because he was worried about me knowing my mother died that day. He had brought more alcohol so we just sat on the couch, drinking and talking. . . Anyway, he ended up with his tongue down my throat, saying how much he loved me and wanted me...”.

“Stiles, tell me the truth. Did Duecalion rape you?”.

“It wasn't really rape”, I whispered ashamed. 

“Stiles explain to me how it wasn't rape. Did you give him your consent? ”. I shook my head. “Then he took advantage of you Stiles. He took advantage of a drunk teenage boy Stiles. I don't care if you were ‘legal’. He took advantage of you”.

“But I didn't even fight it Derek. I just let him fuck me! I was too drunk to care at the time and he said he loved me so I just let him do whatever he wanted! ”, I said sobbing. 

“It doesn't matter if you fought or not. He hurt you Stiles, he raped you and that is not okay! You've never told anyone this ?”.

 

 

“No! I was scared okay! There wasn't any evidence of it anyway and I knew no one woukd believe me. Besides, he'd just have his public cover it up for him anyway. And then after that I decided to focus on my work and somehow I managed to get mixed up in the wrong crowd. Next thing I know, I'm addicted to drugs and work. Drugs & my career. The worst part is, i managed to convince myself that Duecalion actually loved me but he never said it again after that night. I just kept letting him use me whenever he wanted. He even started providing me with the drugs, giving me schedules to use the coke so i would be awake for an interview. Or giving me speed so I would be hype enough for shows. I just got so tired of it all. I was tired of doing drugs, I was tired of keeping secrets, I was tired of letting him use me, I was tired of not being myself. So that night on the balcony, i just wanted to end it all”. Throughout my story, Derek's hands never left my body. Whether he was rubbing my back or wiping the tears from my eyes, his warm touch never left me. 

“Stiles, we need to tell someone about that”, he said calmly. 

“No Derek, there's no way to prove it”.

“Stiles we'll find a way okay. We will find a way”.

“Derek, no. He's the head of my label for goodness sakes! He'll find a way to twist it around or something”.

“Then leave, because I know you aren't happy there. I know that's not what you want. I see you okay, I see you and I love you. I refuse to just sit around and watch you stay somewhere when you aren't happy”. I didn't say anything, I just stared at him. I could not believe that he loved me that much, hell I couldn't believe he loved me at all. He was so sincere and his loving strong hands cradled my face. He was here for me and with me. “Tell me what you want out of this singing career. What would make you happy? ”.

“I want. . . I want to dye my fucking hair back its natural color”. Derek chuckled at that & it lit up his forest green hazel eyes. “I want to sing. But I don't want to sing this stupid club banging pop music I've been singing. I want to sing songs with feeling ya know? I want to be the next Robin Thicke or John Legend. I want to sing songs like the one I sung to you on the gondola. You don't know how many songs I've written over the years but couldn't have released because the management said it wouldn't fit my image”. Derek kissed my forehead and then layed me back so I was laying in his chest. 

“Well all that is about to change Stiles. I promise. I won't stop until you're happy”, he whispered. I just nodded my head and snuggled deeper into him.

“Derek, I miss her so much. I know she's probably so disappointed in me and everything I've done”.

“Your mom was not that person Stiles, if anything she's proud of how strong you are. And she's probably so happy that you're trying to get get better on your own”.

“I hope you're right. I love her so much, and the last thing I would want is for her to be unhappy”. Derek didn't reply, he just kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back until I fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with their problems in their own way. However if someone takes advantage of you or hurts you in any way, you should tell someone immediately. I understand that you may be scared or afraid but you should not harbor that memory because it will eat you alive. So please tell someone and don't let them continue to hurt you.
> 
> Side Note: I am well aware that it is very dangerous to just abruptly stop taking drugs that you've been taking for a while. So in the months after Stiles' suicide attempt, he was slowly getting off of them. Thats why he says fully clean because the other months he was still taking the drugs so he could safely get off of them. I just thought I'd let you guys know because I wasn't sure if I was going to mention his method.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short chapter but at least there isn't anymore heavy emotional stuff.

We spent the rest of our week in Egypt going wind surfing, going on camel rides & jeep trips. But it was the end of the week and I knew we would have to be home soon. But I didnt want that, I needed more time with Derek. Especially since we haven't talked about the him loving me thing. And i honestly just didn't want to go back and see Duecalion. So when Derek got in the shower, I decided to call him.  

 

“Stylezz. What a pleasant surprise. Your little bodyguard has kept in contact with me more then you have”, he said over the phone. 

“Communication works both ways Duec”.

“Yes I suppose it does. . . So is there a reason why you're calling? ”

“I need more time Duec”.

“No. You need to be back here and working. ”

“Duec pleasee. All I need is a week in Beacon Hills, I promise. ”

“You know what, fine. I'll arrange it. But you'll have to stay engaged to Lydia for the rest of the year. ”

“You can not be fucking serious! I've done everything you asked. All i'm asking for is a week to be with my Dad! You promised me Duec. You can't do this to me Duecalion! ”

“I can and I will. Now take it or leave it, the choice is yours”

“Fine, whatever Duec”.

“Good. I will have it arranged. Oh and Stylezz”

“Yes? ”

“You will be punished for the way you talked to me”. And then he hung up the phone. I heard someone clear their throat and when I looked up, Derek was standing at my bedroom door. He got my laptop out & set it up at the desk. 

“I have a plan, but you're going to have to trust me Stiles”.

“I trust you Der”

“Good. Now please tell me you have your contract on your computer”. I nodded my head, eager to find out his plan to get me away from Duecalion's label. “Okay I'm going to email it to my lawyer, Erica, and I have faith that she'll find a loophole. How much time do we have until we get back? ”, he asked while furiously typing away on the lap top. 

“A week. I'm sorry Der, I should have never got you mixed up into this.”

“Stiles, its fine... Okay, you're going to need a whole new management team. I know some people but I don't know if you have your own in mind. ”

“Nope. I trust you Der. But only on one condition”, I said with a devious smile on my face. He turned to me with his eyebrows 

raised. 

“And what is the condition? ”

“You have to be my manager. ”

“Stiles, no. I have no experience in that field, I would probably do more harm than good. ”

“Really Derek? ”, I scoffed. “Look at what you're doing now”, I said flailing and gesturing to the computer. “You're taking charge and getting things done for me. You have my best interest at heart. You're the best person for the job. ”

“I just don't think its a good idea Stiles.”

“Its either you or nothing. I refuse to go through with any of this, if you're not completely involved from here on out”, I said crossing my arms. I stuck my chest out to look a little more defensive but I'm pretty sure I looked like a spoiled brat more than anything else. 

“You know what, fine Stiles. Whatever you want”. And he turned back to the computer. “Your new publicist, will be an Isaac Lahey. He will have a press conference set up for when we get back. ”

“Okay and what exactly will I be saying during said press conference? ”

“Everything. You need to tell everything that happened with Duecalion & the label up until this point. You need everyone to know how unhappy you are being with them. You need everyone to see the real you, and not Stylezz. We'll make sure he keeps everything under wraps so your management won't find out, and it'll be live so no one can edit your words. Then after that your new management team will have a meeting with your old, to settle everything about the contract.”

“Derek no one is going to believe me! ”. This was by far the stupidest thing I've ever heard. No one would believe me and then Duecalion would kill me. 

“Stiles come here”, he said spinning around in the desk chair. I sighed and then came and sat on his lap. “It doesn't matter if they believe you or not. All that matters is that you tell your story. ”

“So this is basically going to be my tell all/coming out story? ”, I said snuggling into his chest and he laughed a little. 

“Yeah I guess so. But thats not gonna happen when we immediately get back… I want you to have a conversation with Scott and your Dad first. ”

“Dereeekkk”, I groaned. More stupid ideas. I'm pretty damn sure Scott and my dad hates me. 

“Stiles you need to finally tell them how sorry you are and explain to them before they have to find out everything through the conference. They love you and all they ever wanted is for you all to be close again. ”

“Fine Derek. Whatever you say. But if my Dad throws me out again, its gonna be your fault.”

“He's not gonna do that Stiles”. I just hope that Derek's right. 

“I'm gonna have to call Lydia and tell her our plan, she's gonna be pissed that she didn't think of it first. But then again, she doesn't know everything. ”

“Well she's just gonna have to deal with it then”.

 

Derek typed away and sent emails for 2 hours until I decided I've had enough. 

“Okay get up. You can finish when you wake up at the ass crack of dawn”, I said shutting the laptop and pulling his arm so he would stand up. 

“Stilessss”

“No Derek, you're already doing too much for me. So come to bed and we can have our over due conversation before we go to sleep”. He sighed but then followed me to the bed. “Okay… So you love me”.

“Yes but we really don't have to talk about it if you don't want to”, Derek said leaning back against the headboard. I rolled my eyes and then climbed onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. 

“Derek”, I began shaking my head. “Either you're just blind or really really stupid”.

“What? ”

“I. Love. You. I'm in love with you man. I loved you since the day on the balcony. You saw me Derek, you saw me and you cared about me. You saved me from myself. You awoken me from my nightmares. You are an amazing man, Derek Hale. I love you and I want to be with you. ”

“Stiles we can't-”, he began with his brows coming together in frustration. 

“Yes we can Derek, yes we can. You don't have to be afraid”. I smoothed out his eyebrows with my thumb and when he closed his eyes to let out a calming breath , I placed kisses on his eyelids. “We're going to be okay. I know that we both have our own issues but we can work through it together. I love you Derek. I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too Stiles, I really do. ”

“You really do? ”, I asked putting our foreheads together. 

“Yes, I really do ”, he said nodding his head. 

“Then show me”, I whispered. Needing to only be told once, He grabbed my face and then slowly closed the small distance between us. 

Derek kissed me slowly, teasingly. But it still felt as if our lips melted together. I still felt the passion of all my first times rolled into one. He was kissing me so hesitantly as if he was waiting for me to change my mind. It was frustrating, that he couldn't see how much I wanted him, how much I wanted there to be an us. So I tugged on his hair, to let him know that I wanted more. Then he rolled us over so that I was on my back and he was on top of me. He sucked and nibbled on my bottom lip and I arched my back, wanting to get closer to him. When he separated our lips so he could attack my neck, I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer towards me. He was sucking, licking, and biting all over my neck and I've never felt pleasure like this before. Never felt as if someone was using their tongue to worship my body. But that's what Derek did, and I wanted more of it. I tightened my legs around his waist, tangled my hands in his hair, and rocked my hips upward. Derek immediately froze. He took my hands and put them above my head. 

“Stiles”, he said with pleading eyes. 

“Derek pleaseee”, I whined but he shook his head. 

“No, not tonight”. He placed one more peck on my lips before rolling off of me and laying next to me. He opened his arms and I laid my head on his chest. “Just please be good for me and go to sleep Stiles”. Then I felt him kiss the top of my head and he turned the bedside lamp out. 

Way to get a guy's hopes up Derek... Maybe he didn't mean to. Maybe he doesn't want me in that way. He probably has never been with a guy before, omg! What have I done. Maybe he likes me but doesn't want to fuck me. Maybe he's one of those types that doesn't like sex. Or maybe I'm overreacting and he's just tired. Whatever the fuck it is, I need to know. Who turns down sex? I know I'm not like the sexiest guy in the world but I make up for it in my awesome kissing skills. Maybe Derek's just a tough nut to crack. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Two days later we were on a plane back home, to Beacon Hills. During those two days i called Lydia and just as I predicted she was pissed but she loved the plan. Then Derek and i spent the time getting to know each other. We shared favorite memories, told stories about our childhoods, and listened to the music on one another's phones. Derek even dyed my hair back for me. But I still never bought up the situation, although it stayed in the back of my mind. It made the plane ride incredibly awkward, especially when he tried to hold my hand and I pulled it out of his grasp. I knew I was being childish but I just wanted to know why, before we went any further. And I wanted to know why, without the audience on the plane. So I decided I would put on my big boy pants and ask him about it once we got settled in our hotel room. 

~

“Okay. Derek I need to have serious talk time”, I said hopping onto his bed. He had snuck me into his loft that was located on the edge of town instead of going to a hotel. It was easier if no one spotted me in Beacon Hills and saw my normal appearance. I had decided to get rid of all my skin tight jeans and obnoxious t shirts. I really just wanted to be myself. 

“Umm okay”. He came and sat down next to me, scratching his stubble. “What is it? ”

“I don't know how to ask this without offending you”, I began and he just raised his eyebrows in question.“Are you an asexual or a demisexual? ”.

“Am I what? Stiles what the fuck does any of that mean?”

“Uh well an asexual is a person who doesn't really have sexual attraction to anyone or they aren't really interested in in any sexual activity. But you were kissing me and stuff so that's not it. So are you a demisexual then? Thats a person that doesn't feel sexual attraction to anyone unless they form a connection first or a strong bond. Is that it? Our bond isn't strong enough for you to want me? I totally understand if it isn't, but I just want to make sure I understand. I'm not used to people turning me down for sex, is all. ”

“Thats the goddamn problem”, Derek said looking at me incredulously. 

“What? ”. He stood up and started pacing the room and I could tell something was bothering him. 

“You're so used to people wanting you. But just wanting you physically. You're so used to following orders and letting people use you to satisfy themselves and I'm not going to do that Stiles! ”

“Derek calm down. Idk why you're so fucking worried about me anyway! Why do you even care so damn much? ”, I shouted. I was angry because Derek was right. He was so fucking right. I'd been in denial all this time. I've been confusing Duecalion's lust for love. I felt like a fool but even more so that it was brought to my attention. It hurts when someone else knows your flaws. 

“I care because I love you Stiles! I fucking love you and you were a rape victim. I want to show you that you'll never have to feel that way ever again! I am not like Duecalion and I want you to remember that. Because sometimes you look at me like I might be a monster but you're going to trust me anyway, because that's all you know. You've spent so long with him in your head that you thought it was right, you thought it was love. You thought it was okay when he provided you with drugs and alcohol, and then fucked you while you were too far gone to even think about saying no. And that shit is not fucking okay! That is not what love is. I want to be the one to show you what love is, the right way. I'm gonna love you right Stiles. I'm never ever going to just fuck you”. He got on his knees in front of me and continued talking. “I want to show you how much pleasure I feel just by being near you. You make so damn happy. I've never felt this way about a guy before, but there's no doubt in my mind that i am in love with you Stiles Stilinski”. I blushed at the use of my middle name, but i let him continue his speech. “And when you smile, its like the world is just right. I never want to see you hurt. When we finally take that step, I want your body to shake from head to toe because of the passion you will feel each time I rock into you Stiles. I want to love you so well that you'll feel my hands on you even when we're nowhere near each other. Stiles you are worth everything I have to offer and I want to give it to you, but the right way”. All I could do was kiss him. I kissed him with all the energy I had inside of me because this man was not like any other. He was the type of man that people write books about. He was a goddamn fairytale. And God, I wanted him so bad. But I knew I had to wait. I knew I would wait forever if I had to. I'd never go back to Duecalion again. He didn't deserve the love I tried to give him. But Derek did, he deserved it all. I'm so thankful that he caught me that night. I was just a lost boy then, but Derek would make a man out of me. 

“Now is that okay with you sir? ”, he said pulling away half his face coming up in a smile. 

“That's definitely okay with me Mr.Hale”.

~

“Are you scared?”, Derek asked. I looked over at him and he looked scared for me. His hands were clutching the steering wheel, and he was staring forward. 

“Derek, what's wrong? ”. He relaxed a little and pried his fingers off the steering wheel. 

“Nothing Stiles”. But he was still avoiding my eyes. “Then why won't you look at me? ”. He took a deep breath. 

“Idk Stiles. I'm just freaking out and I don't want to disappoint you. I want everything to go as planned. ”

“Derek you can't control everything. Especially this”, I said gesturing to my father's house. “You can't control his or Scott's feelings. And either way it won't matter. The only thing that will matter is the fact that you'll always be by my side. ”

“Okay”. He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips. “Call or text me when you're ready to go okay”. I nodded and then stepped out the car. 

~

It was extremely awkward. Scott, My Dad, and Miss McCall (who is now Miss Stilinski), and I were all sitting at the table in the kitchen just staring at one another. 

“I see your hair is brown again”, Scott said jokingly. 

“Yeah, Derek helped me dye it back. ”

“Dude really? I can just imagine Derek reading the instructions, and having his brows all furrowed in confusion. ”

“Yeah it was pretty funny”.

“How about I go to the market to get things for dinner, and leave the three of you to it”, Melissa said to no one in particular. We all watched her go and once we heard the front door shut, my Dad was glaring daggers at me. 

“Why are you here? You know you really hurt me the last time you showed up here unannounced. ”

“I know. I was drunk and high, but I'm clean now. Well I'm getting clean and I only got drunk one time while I was away on vacation. Dad, I'm trying to change”. I pleaded with my eyes for him to believe me because he had every right not to. “I just wanted to come here and apologize to you and Scott. All you guys ever did was try to help me. But I pushed you away, and I hurt both of you. I'm sorry for everything but when Mom died, I lost myself and I blamed it on you. I thought that you had the power to bring her back but you didn't. I'm sorry Dad. But I am getting better, I'm changing and Derek is helping me better myself. I never wanted to disappoint either of you. I just got lost, i lost myself. I forgot who i was and i forgot that i had people who truly cared for me. I was being stupid and selfish, and i was so naive. I let the head of my label manipulate me. But I promise, all of that is over with. I'm here to start over and make a change”. It was silent for a moment and all three of us were trying to hide our tears from one each other. 

“Well”, Scott said wiping his eyes and breaking the silence. “I think that if there were ever a time for a group hug, right now would be the perfect time”. 

“No not yet. There's more that i need to tell you”… Then i proceeded to tell them the story i told Derek and all about Derek's plan to save me from Duecalion. By the time i stopped talking, Scott's face was drenched with tears and he ran around the table to hug me. My father had a shocked looked on his face. He was just rooted to his spot. That was the same face he had made when he found out Mom was gone. 

“Stiles no! Forget that plan. We can bring him up on charges and get him put away for the rest of his life! ”, my Dad shouted finally unfrozen. 

“Dad calm down”, Scott said standing up to put his hand on his shoulder but Dad just shook his hand off. 

“What that fucker did to you isn't right Stiles! ”. Melissa came back at the moment with the groceries looking around nervously. 

“Jonathan, what's wrong? ”, she asked my dad cautiously putting the groceries on the table. 

“Its nothing Melissa”, I answered for him. “Dad you need to calm down. I understand how you're feeling because someone hurt your son, but he's not going to get completely away with it. All of America will know how much of a dog he is”.

“That's not good enough for me Stiles! ”.

I sighed and shook my head, “Well its good enough for me. I should have told you sooner so that you could have got him arrested. But I was scared so I didn't and we can't go back in time. Now you can be angry at Duecalion for as long as you please. I on the other will not let him keep this hold that he has on my happiness. I am no longer a lost teenage boy dad. I'm a young man and I'm going to forgive him”. My dad was lost for words for a bit but then he embraced me into a hug and Scott and Melissa joined us. 

“Wow son, you've really grown up”, he said. 

 

 

 

After that we all just talked while Melissa cooked dinner. Scott apparently was engaged to an elementary school teacher that lives in Beacon Hills. He said her name was Allison Argent and that she had dimples so deep that if you filled them with water, you could probably swim in them. I'm pretty sure that's a slight exaggeration but at least he's in love. 

My Dad and Melissa didn't have an actual wedding, they just decided to go down to the court house. They've only been married since mid January but she had already been living with him. I found that I wasn't too upset about my dad being with someone who wasn't my mother. I've always liked Melissa and my mom trusted her so I trusted her. Plus she was always like a second Mom to me. Besides she seemed right for my Dad and, Scott and I always wanted to really be brothers so I guess we got our wish. All in all, this became one of the best days of my life. I was really starting over. 

 

**_DEREK'S POV_**  

_Meanwhile at the Hale house…_  

 

“So son, what exactly is it that you're telling us? ”, my Father said. My mom, my dad, my two sisters, and my uncle Peter were all sitting on the couch staring at me. Peter & Cora, my little sister, were both wearing amused expressions. But my mother on the other hand, looked downright pissed. 

“Well. . . Basically, I'm in love with Stiles and he's in love with me, and we're together”, I said looking down at my hands. 

“Derek you are making a horrible decision. I don't want you seeing this boy anymore! ”

“Mom , I am an adult. You can not control my life! ”

“Talia, we haven't even met the boy yet. Maybe just give him a chance”, my dad said placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. 

“Jason, I don't care. You've seen all the things they say about that boy in the magazines!”

“How can you judge him if you don't know him! Half of that stuff isn't even true! ”, I shouted. 

“Derek, don't talk to your mother that way”, Dad said calmly. 

“Mom”, my twin sister Laura began. “Derek looks so much happier and if this guy makes him happy then whats so bad about that? ”

“Yeah and maybe we could invite him to dinner and see how he really is”, Cora added. 

“Nope”, my mother shook her head. “That boy has too many issues, those pop star types will drag you down with them. I will not have any of my children in that lifestyle and I'll be damned if that boy makes a fool out of you”.

“Yeah right. He's the sheriff's kid. How much harm could he do”, Peter snorted and my mother turned to glare at him. 

“Mom”, I said ignoring Peter. “Everyone has problems. You act like you've been perfect your entire life. When I came home from the service, I attacked Laura! So if he's not good enough for me then I'm not good enough for him. And either way, it doesn't matter because I love him”. For a while everyone just sat in silence waiting for my mother to say something. It wouldn't matter if she gave her approval or not because I would still be with Stiles regardless. But it would make me feel better knowing that my mom approved of my relationship. 

“Fine”, she sighed. “But invite him to dinner some time this week”.

“No, not unless you promise to be nice. All of you, make him feel like you want him here. ”

“We promise Derek”, my uncle said answering for everyone. “So when's the wedding? ”.

“Wedding! ”, my mother exclaimed. “You're already planning to marry him and I haven't even met the boy! ”. I groaned and shot Peter a dirty look, this was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like one republic's feel again, is the perfect song for this fic. And I think this just might be my favorite fanfic out of the other 3 that I've written.


	7. Chapter 7

 

The next day we headed over to the Hale house so that I could meet my new management team and Derek's family. Of course I was nervous as hell because I remembered Derek's mom from childhood, she was very strict the district attorney. His dad owned the only auto repair shop in town and his twin sister was a doctor at the hospital that Melissa worked at. So with that in mind I was already very intimidated. The only impressive thing about me was my voice, I could sing my heart out and I could play two instruments (the piano and the guitar) but if I lost my voice I wouldn't have much going for myself. Derek assured me that they would be nice but that didn't stop me from almost shitting in my pants when we pulled up to the huge house. 

 

“My parents aren't home yet so you have nothing to worry about”, Derek said to me as we stepped into the house and wow I was so impressed. Their house was almost better than Duecalion's! The downstairs was huge it was composed of a kitchen, dining room, and living room. All three were very spacious. I was eager to see what the upstairs and the basement looked like but Derek pulled me into the living room. 

We sat down on one of the couches and a group of people sat on the couch opposite of us. They were all insanely attractive and I was wondering where Derek knew them from. I hope he hadn't been romantically involved with any of them because that would not do good things for my ego. 

“Hello, I'm Vernon Boyd but everyone just calls me Boyd”, the dark and handsome one said. He was built but not as bulky as Ennis. “I'll be your new fitness trainer”. He offered me a warm smile that I returned before turning to glare at Derek. 

“I don't need a trainer Der”.

“Yes you do. If it were up to you, you would do one sit up a year and eat donuts for every meal”.

“That's a hyperbole Derek. I wouldn't eat them for every meal”.

“Whatever you say Stiles”.I rolled my eyes and then looked up when I heard someone giggle. It was the pretty little asian girl with the almond shaped eyes. 

“I'm sorry you guys are just too cute. But I'm Kira and I'll be your stylist. I'll be in charge of your hair and wardrobe but I won't make you wear anything you don't want to. Once i learn your style it'll be easy to pick out things for you”. She seemed quirky with a funky style, so I was looking forward to working with her. 

“I'm Isaac, Isaac Lahey”, said the blonde guy with curls. He reminded me of a puppy and I wanted to just play in his hair. “I'm your new publicists”.

I nodded my head, “Yeah Derek mentioned you”.

He smiled and introduced the other two females. “This is Malia Hale, she's Derek's cousin and your new assistant. And this is Erica”, he said motioning to the blonde. “She's both your and Derek's lawyer”. 

“Its very nice to meet you all and I am extremely grateful that you guys want to help me, especially with everything on such short notice”.

“Speaking of”, Derek said. “How's the press conference coming along Isaac? ”

“Actually, I got you a spot on Oprah's “Where Are They Now”, he replied grinning from ear to ear. Everyone's faces lit up at that and even Boyd look impressed. I got the impression that he was the quiet one it took a lot to get a rise out of him. 

“How did you do that? ”, I asked in disbelief. 

“I just pulled a few strings and told her it was basically a tell all story. It was either her or doctor Phil and I'm glad she jumped on it first”.

“Oh man, she's gonna make me look so soft. I'm gonna drown in my own tears!”

“Stiles, its okay. If anyone can ask the right questions and the right topics then its her. This is a good thing. Isaac when will he do the interview? ”, Derek said. 

“Tomorrow morning. With everything he has to tell her, it might turn into a two hour special. The show will air two days after that”.

“Good”, Derek nodded. “Stiles text Duecalion and schedule a meeting with him and your old management team for the day the show airs”. I took out my phone and followed Derek's directions. “I'm gonna go get started on dinner, Malia come help me please. And someone call Cora so she can come help also. Stiles you sit here and get to know your new team”. Once Derek got up off the couch, they all pounced on me like a pack of wolves. Asking me all types of questions. I liked that they seemed genuinely interested in me, where as my other team just thought of me as the person that signs their checks. I'd rather be friends with people I work with because then I know that they actually care about my well being. 

~

_**DEREK'S POV** _

 

Watching Stiles with my family filled me with so much pride. It was as if he belonged there. Of course at the beginning, my family were kind of rude but he took it all in stride. He answered every question they threw at him and he never backed down or changed his opinion on something, even when my mom tried to intimidate him. For some odd reason, he bonded the most with Peter and Cora. That's probably because they all are missing a brain to mouth filter. 

It takes somebody really strong to handle the intensity of my family and I was happy that Stiles was that person. Back in our high school days I just saw Stiles as the skinny pale Sheriff's kid who was always getting into trouble. He was known around school for his singing on youtube and some kids teased him for it but it never seemed to bother him. Stiles was just passionate and he never let anyone make him feel bad for loving to sing. Looking back I would have never thought I would see him on a balcony trying to end his life. I would have never thought that I'd fall in love with him. It doesn't matter what I thought because now I know for sure that I just want to give Stiles the world. 

“Why yah looking at me like that Der”, Stiles said interrupting my thoughts. The whole dinner table was staring at us and I realized that I had a broad grin on my face. I was smiling so hard, my cheeks started to hurt but I didn't want to stop. “No reason. I just- I just love you, that's all”.

“I love you too”, Stiles whispered blushing. 

“Awweeee thats so cute. So who's gonna propose first”, Cora said leaning over the table as if we were going to answer her. I just rolled my eyes and held Stiles hand while everyone resumed their conversations. I could really get used to family dinners with Stiles by my side. 

~

 

 

 

“So how was it?”, Derek asked around a mouthful of pizza. “You've been silent ever since you came back from L.A”.

“Its not good to talk with your mouthful Der”, I said blatantly avoiding his question. 

“How was it Stiles? ”

“How was what? ”

“Your meeting with the president”, he deadpanned. “How was the interview with Oprah? ”.

“Fine since you wanna know so goddamn bad, it was absolutely horrible. She asked all the right questions and I bawled my eyes out. Then at some point she started crying and that made me cry even harder. There was snot coming out of my nose Derek, I looked like a big baby. I should start my own bib line after that goddamn interview. Do you know what people are gonna think about that? All the names they're gonna call me! What man cries like that, omg I can just see all the hate coming from twitter”.

“Don't you think you're overreacting”.

“Nope not at all”.

“Well apparently Oprah told Isaac that your interview was one of the best she's ever done”.

“He told you that? ”, I said picking the pepperonis off my pizza. 

“Yes Stiles… You may have cried a lot but oh well. People are just going to see you as being honest and vulnerable. Its better that your telling the whole truth. Obviously their will be some negative reviews because some people just don't know how to be positive. But at least you told the truth and you got to be on Oprah”.

“Yeah I guess it was pretty cool. Lydia was pissed that I got to meet her before she did”. 

“See getting an interview with Oprah is a good thing... Now come here”. I got up from my seat at the table and went to hug him. “You have nothing to worry about Stiles. This will all work out in the end”.

“You smell like the forest. Like pine cones and trees”.

“Way to ruin the moment Stiles”.

“Oh I'm sorry, were you trying to be romantic? ”, I said lifting my head so he could see my smirk.

“Obviously but I guess its hard to be romantic with you”. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I felt myself blush at the domesticity of it. “I love your eyes, they're like chocolate diamonds”.

“Oh my god Der, just shut up and kiss me already”.

“Yes sir”, he said and then his warm lips met mine. Those lips could give me the balls to do anything. I could muster up the courage to take over the world just from kissing Derek. 

~

“What the fuck is this? Who are these people Duecalion? ”, Kali shouted gesturing in our direction. My old management team sat at the conference table with shocked expressions on their faces. 

“Kali calm down, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this. Right Stylezz? ”, Duecalion said. 

“Its Stiles , Duec. Stylezz is done and I don't need to explain anything. I don't want to be apart of this anymore. This isn't what I want”, I said matter factly. 

“When have you ever told us you didn't want this? ”, Kali said shouting again. 

“When I was on that goddamn balcony! That should had been enough of a wake up call! ”, I shouted back as Isaac went to go turn on the flat screen and turned to the OWN network. 

_“Coming up on Where Are They Now?… Stylezz who says his new stage name is “Genim”, tells it all” ._

I had made the meeting for 30 minutes before the show aired, just to see Duecalion's face when he realized what I've done. 

“Who the hell gave you permission to go on that show? ”, Duecalion shouted. His voice was full of rage. “I own you, you slutty pop star devil! ”.

“Oh yeah, for how long? ”, Erica piped up from the back coming to stand beside me. 

“For as long as I damn well please! ”

“Well that isn't specified in the contract”, Erica sing songed waving a hard copy of the document in her hand. 

“What the hell is blondie talking about Kali? ”

“I-I um, I don't know”, Kali whispered. 

"You don't know! Well someone better know something because that was your job!”, he said jamming his finger in her face. 

“Well I do know”-, Erica continued with a flip of her hair. “and nowhere in this contract states the amount of time you expected Mr.Stilinski to stay with your label. In addition to that, you neglected to mention that you'll be taking money that he earned from both of his tours and when i looked into his finances it seems as though you've been profiting really well off of our friend here. Seeing as though those two things were not stated in the contract, Stiles could sue you if he wanted to. Honestly, it was a rookie mistake and I'm very disappointed that someone like you makes so many horrible decisions”. Duecalion glared at Kali throughout Erica's entire speech. Ethan and Aiden's eyes were glued to the television, waiting for the show to air. Ennis just stared me down the entire time and I stared back. He seemed to forget that I had my own team behind me and Duecalion's little pack of pretentious assholes couldn't control me anymore. 

“So there is no more Stylezz, you own the name but you don't own him. Stiles is done with you, your entire label, and the image you've made for him”, Derek said in a gruff tone. He squeezed my shoulder, I guess so I wouldn't forget that he was there. But how could I? None of this would would be happening if it weren't for him. 

“Wow, so you're bending over for your body guard now Stiles? ”, Ennis said snorting. 

“Oh don't even try it Ennis! You've had Duecalion's cock in your mouth way before I came along. So you can have him back, I don't miss the wrinkles one fucking bit! ”. Aiden choked on his laughter and Duecalion redirected his glare to him. He then looked at me with a soft expression on his face. 

“Stiles”, he said in a sweet tone. “Baby, we can work this out. So you just sit down in your chair and we can talk about this petty situation, man to man. Yow won't have to worry your pretty little head about anything”.

“Man to man? ”, I scoffed. “Pretty little head? It seems as if you're pulling all the cards today. You're right I am a man now, and I was a man when you treated me like your bitch. Its OVER Duec. You don't own me anymore. I won. So checkmate bitch”. And with that, I walked out of the room with my new management team following behind me. 

 

“I can't believe you're using Genime as your new stage name”, Malia said once we were in the elevator. 

“Hey I'm like the white Ginuwine”, I protested. “I can make it work”. They all laughed lightheartedly at that. 

“I'm pretty sure your polish grandmother will be very proud Stiles”, Erica said ruffling my hair. 

“Hey”, Derek said bumping my shoulder. “You did good in there”.

“Thanks and I owe it all to you babe”. He rolled his eyes at the pet name but his ears went pink. “Come on Der Bear, let's go home”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Genime is an actual Polish name, but I see a lot of people use “Genim” for Stiles' real name and I just added an e to be different.


	8. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end has come , thank you all for reading. Please leave feedback :)

_Three years later…_

 

“Just as Derek predicted there were negative opinions about my interviews but the majority of them were positive. I got a lot of interviews and made a lot of appearances. I even got picked up by a new label, that lets me have full reign on my image. They sat me up with Linda Perry, so these days I spend most of my time in the studio writing songs for my first album as Genime. I'm finally making music that I'm proud of and that i don't mind my dad hearing. My relationship with my Dad and my brother Scott has gotten so much better and we all see each other often. And I owe it all to my manager/fiancé”. 

“Do you make it a habit of mixing business and pleasure? ”, Wendy asked. 

“Duecalion wasn't pleasure, just a huge mistake. So Derek's my first in that area but we manage it well. We know how to separate the two”, I replied. Leave it to Wendy Williams to ask me all the rude questions. 

“You two don't get tired of seeing each other all the time? ”

“No I'm afraid not. Thats just another perk of working with someone you love”.

After my interview with Wendy I signed a couple of things and took pictures with fans before I hightailed it out of there. I had a rehearsal dinner to get to. 

~

“I still can't believe this is how it all started”, I said stepping out onto the balcony of our hotel, Derek silently following behind me. We were on our honeymoon in Santorini 

“We've both grown a lot since then”. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my neck. “You make me so happy Stiles”, he whispered in my ear. 

“You make me happy too”, I whispered back. 

“I can't believe you brought us a house”, Derek said still shocked. Two days before the wedding I had shown him our new house. I ended up suing Duecalion and I used my winnings from the case to buy Derek and I a nice house in Manhattan Beach. 

“You seem to forget my line of work Der. I have the money to buy a house every year and I would buy a new house every day, just to see you smile”.I twisted around so that we were face to face and my arms were looped around his neck. “I love you baby”.

“I love you too Stiles Jonathan Stilinski-Hale”, he said pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. 

“We're married, we're married”, I sing songed shimmying in his arms and he chuckled looking at me with a fond smile on his face. “I bet I'm the first guy to marry hot chocolate huh”, I said wiggling my eyebrows and he just rolled his eyes. 

"You have so many nicknames for me”, he whispered trailing his hands down to squeeze my ass. “Which one are you gonna moan tonight? ”. I didn't reply, I just attacked his mouth. I've been waiting for this moment for three whole years. “You looked so good in your suit”, Derek said as he separated from the kiss so he could suck bruises on my neck. 

“Der, stop being a tease”. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me back inside and then placed me on the edge of the bed. I quickly discarded my clothes, eager to finally share this moment with him. When I looked up to see if he was just excited as I was, I felt myself heat up at the smirk on Derek's face. He was still slowly taking off his pants when I made it to the top of the bed. But then I let my legs fall open and started stroking myself and he tripped out of pants and pounced on me. 

“You're gonna be the death of me”, he said in between kisses. I had my legs wrapped around his waist again and I kicked his briefs off. He started to rolling his hips against mine. Derek was uncut and the feel of his foreskin rubbing against me had my head falling back and letting Derek attack my neck. He always finds a way to make feel like a hormonal teenage boy. 

“Oh fuck Der”. He was sucking bruises onto the thin skin on my throat and that alone had me dripping. He placed one of his hands near my head and let the other fall in between us and started stroking both of our dicks. I leaned up to kiss him again and I tangled my fingers in his hair. “So good”, I moaned. 

“Yeah? ”

“Fucckkk yes”, I said when he rubbed his thumb over my slit. I was rocking into his hand to get more friction and I was already so close to coming when tightened his grip and then quickened his pace. I started to grip onto his shoulders, my nails leaving crescent shaped marks on his skin when he suddenly stopped stroking. 

“Lay on your stomach”, he said out of breath. I quickly rolled over and he began kissing across my back and down my spine. He nipped and licked at the dimples above my ass and I was wiggling around in anticipation. 

“Derrrr“, I heard myself whine. 

“Its okay, I got you”, He whispered and then spread my cheeks apart. My dick twitched at the feel of his breath ghosting over my hole. The first lick was hesitant but I still grabbed for the sheets. Then he got confident and was spreading me open with his tongue, licking into me and pushing a finger inside next to his tongue. Derek ate and fingered me until I was a writhing mess on the bed, fucking myself back onto his fingers. He rubbed against my prostate over and over until I moaning his name, close to my orgasm but then he stopped again. 

“Turn back around”. His voice was rough and he sounded wrecked already. He slid his fingers out and then slid off the bed.

“Ughh you're trying to kill me” .I watched him walk across to our bags and pull the lube out, he slicked his self up as he walked back. “Derek, hurry uppp”.

"Patience is a virtue Stiles”, he said draping his body over mine. “I want you on top”.

“Then what are we waiting for? ”, I pushed against his chest until he rolled over and I was straddling him. “I'm gonna wipe that smug grin off your face”.

“Oh real-”, he began but his words were cut off as I sunk down onto him. “Oh fuck Stiles”.

“Thats the plan”, I said lifting up a little and then dropping back down. He lifted up his hips to meet mine as I dropped down. “Oh god”, I moaned when I felt him hit my prostate. His hips met mine every time I grinded down and I was already so close. I rode him furiously, chasing release. My thighs began to shake and I could feel my orgasm building in my stomach. My arms gave out and I collapsed on his chest. He took over and thrusted up into me with his hands squeezing my ass and his stubble rubbing against my neck. “I'm so close Der”.

“Me too”, he groaned. And then his rhythm faltered and he was coming inside of me. Just the feel of his dick pulsating inside me, pulled the orgasm from out my stomach and to my spine. All I saw was white and my body was tight, trembling as I came between us and Derek whispered in my ear, “Yeah thats it, come on”.

 

When I came to I was laying on Derek's chest panting. “Oh my god Der, I blacked out”.

“Yeah I know”, he said laughing. I looked up and glared at him. “It wasn't suppose to go like that”.

“Oh yeah”

“Yeah, it was supposed to go slow. I was gonna romance you first”, he said tugging me up so that our faces were just inches away from eachother. 

“It doesn't matter how it was suppose to go. I'm fine with how it was”.

“Really? ”

“Really Der. I've been waiting forever to feel you inside of me”, I whispered against his mouth and then pecked him on the lips. “Besides we have all the time in world for romance since your kinda stuck with me now”. 

“Lets sleep, we're going to the beach tomorrow. I'm gonna teach your pale ass how to swim”.

“You talk about my ass like its not your favorite moon”.

“That was soooo corny”, he said laughing and I snuggled up against him. 

“Hey Der”

“Yeah? ”

“I'm glad you caught me”.

“Me too Stiles”, he kissed the top of my head. “Me too”.

 

 

fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all probably hate me for putting the sex scene at the end ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate it if you all gave me feedback (positive & negative, I want to become a very good writer), and please comment anything I should tag ! 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading ! I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
